


[VN]欢乐沙滩行

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero, M/M, top vergil, 轻微物化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: “你很羡慕他们吗”看起来随时在生气的维吉尔主动开口问话，尼禄摇头表示没有，他父亲看透了儿子的敷衍，曾经冷酷无情的魔王托着尼禄的柠檬黄泳圈像个真正的慈父那样带着他玩水，他没有忘记尼禄之前是如此羡慕地看着别人家的小朋友在水上跟爸爸亲子互动，他也可以的，甚至还能做得更好。





	[VN]欢乐沙滩行

* * *

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

  
为什么会这样呢？尼禄趴在泳圈上，他的父亲托着泳圈浮在水面上，他们两个连同这甜甜圈造型的泳圈正缓缓地飘向外海，这是尼禄第一次来海边游泳，又是跟他失而复得的老爸一同在海边玩水，两件快乐的事情重合在一起，而这两份快乐，又给尼禄带来更多的快乐。得到的，本该是像梦境一般幸福的时间.....但是，为什么，会变成这样呢.....

时钟倒转几个钟头前，尼禄的叔叔但丁抓着几块披萨造型的泳圈对着他大侄子猛抛媚眼喊他一起去海上乐园玩，尼禄当时就该拒绝的，但尼禄从来没有去海边玩过，虽然他在海岛上生活了17年，可他偏偏就是没去沙滩玩过水，22岁的尼禄被但丁激得兴致勃勃，于是他立刻答应了要跟叔叔一同出门，这时，尼禄寡言的父亲不声不响地跟了过来，维吉尔抓着他儿子无声地向但丁表达出自己也要一起去意思，但丁秒懂，三个斯巴达人刚刚出门，但丁两大债主就站在门口虎视眈眈地看着但丁，但丁他威武不能屈，他带着两位美丽的债主一起前往刚开张入场卷人人八折的海上游乐园。

位于天然沙滩前的水上乐园刚刚开张，吸引了大量有钱有闲的人群前往，水上乐园建立在浅水湾附近，园区内24小时循环更新天然海水，环保又健康，附有各种新奇又好玩的水上游乐设施，真乃居家旅行合情侣约会的必备场合，现在入场还有每人八折的优惠，五人团体卷更是享受打七折的特别优待！但丁，崔西，蕾迪，维吉尔，尼禄，刚好五个人，大家排队进入场馆，果然里面热火朝天，现场到处都充满了欢乐的空气。

欢乐的气氛当然不包括这五个人，维吉尔拉着尼禄嫌弃地离他双胞胎弟弟起码一米远，两位美女看着但丁怀里的披萨泳圈嫌弃地将目光瞥向天边，但丁依旧很快乐，他将其中一块披萨泳圈充好气后就立刻抱着它往沙滩上跑，但丁永远都是这么热衷于跟披萨处在二人世界。

一个高高的浪打过将但丁掀翻了，现年奔四的但丁叔叔被浪花盖头浇了个透，他果断脱掉了身上的夏威夷衬衫跟短裤，只穿一条骚红泳裤，露着健美身材，抱着披萨泳圈当滑板，迎着浪头往前冲~

但丁脱掉衣服时，周围人群安静了起码一分钟，大家都看着这位银发蓝眼睛的沧桑帅哥秀身材，哦~这结实的手臂~上的毛，还有这结实的两块胸肌~上的毛，还有那结实的大腿~上的毛，在场所有女孩子爆发出尖叫！甚至还有男生混在里头尖叫，但这并没有引起但丁的注意，只见他自信地屈膝，弓腰，绷紧肱二头肌，缩紧小腹，高大的身体扭成职业冲浪者的造型，标准得可以直接去参加奥运会，但丁他一手抗着披萨泳圈，双眼注视着前方即将到来的海浪，他也要跟着浪起来~

泳圈一踩，高浪一卷，只见银发帅哥如蛟龙入水，迎面而上，直视前头，目不转睛，兴致勃勃，原本稍显滑稽的披萨图案的泳圈如滑板般坚挺地冲上浪头，但丁与披萨泳圈在此刻合为一体，随着浪花翩翩起舞，踩着浪头尽情放肆地冲冲冲，如果在场有个日籍亚裔，那位仁兄会立刻从手机里翻出一首叫恶魔人的经典歌曲点击播放

激扬的BGM给但丁的耍帅更添一份光彩

那是谁 是谁 是谁

那是但丁 恶魔人 恶魔人

背负着主角的名义

舍弃了一切金钱去战斗的男人

恶魔之枪如黑檀木白象牙

恶魔之耳是顺风耳

恶魔之翼直飞天空

恶魔的光束是灼热光线

将恶魔之力 集于一身

传奇的恶魔猎人

恶魔人 恶魔人

第一次了解了人类之爱

这温柔地觉醒了的男人

恶魔的拳套是真升龙之拳

恶魔的飞踢是破坏之力

恶魔的眼睛透视一切

恶魔的劈砍岩石可断

找寻到了恶魔之力

正义的恶魔猎人

恶魔人 恶魔人

  
就是这般自信，就是这般帅气，几乎所有男女老少都在热情地鼓掌，与但丁一同来的那四位除外，美女们仍然在望天装作不认识但丁，但丁的双胞胎哥哥从口中吐出他经常说的Foolish Dante，Foolish评语，拉着他儿子往但丁相反的位置疾走，尼禄其实也有点想鼓掌，但他父亲动作太快了，转弯再转弯，尼禄便再也见不到但丁了，也听不到但丁引发的阵阵尖叫。

父子两进了浅水游泳区，水面上到处是带着孩子在划水的各位家长，某种意义上维吉尔跟尼禄没算走错，只不过其他小朋友身高低于一米二，尼禄足足高过他们七十厘米。

尼禄双脚踩在水底还能露出完整的上半身，他父亲臭着一张脸，光整的大背头上架着一副墨镜，灰蓝色的眼睛隐隐闪动着不耐烦的怒气，维吉尔从来没有在人群穿这么少过，他同样也穿着白底蓝花的夏威夷衫跟短裤，拖着蓝色凉拖，换个人来穿就是油腻大叔，在尼禄奔四的父亲身上就是帅而有型又清凉，眼看他爸表情越来越黑，尼禄忙把墨镜拉下来给维吉尔戴好，这下子维吉尔身边起码空出五米的距离，一些小朋友被他们家长纷纷抱出泳池远离尼禄，尼禄很不解，一位金发碧眼像洋娃娃般可爱的小女孩坐在彩虹小马造型的泳圈上漂到尼禄面前，小姑娘忽闪着大眼睛，看着他们，她身后的家长急急忙忙赶过来，大家都不敢先开口

“你们是黑手党吗”像个芭比娃娃的小姑娘天真地发问，不怪她多想，头发漂染成白色身高起码一米九的两个健壮男人站在儿童泳池里，其中一个头发短得像保镖小弟，另外一个头发梳得像教父还戴蛤蟆镜，小女孩被她父母飞快地捂住嘴抱走了，尼禄尴尬地看着泳池内迅速地空无一人，那些被遗留下的各色泳圈孤零零地漂浮在水面上，如同尼禄本人此刻七上八下的心

场面清空后，尼禄转头去看他爸，后者面瘫的表情一点变化都没有，尼禄把维吉尔脸上的墨镜摘掉，对方眯着眼睛，显然对外头直晒的大太阳很不适应，尼禄在内心叹了口气，他从自己短裤兜里掏出一瓶防晒油，拉过他爸的手离开儿童泳池往人少一点的地方走

两个人走到一把大遮阳伞下，尼禄把他爸按在沙子上拧开瓶盖，维吉尔哪怕穿着夏威夷老头衫两件套依旧严肃得要命，尼禄帮他爸解开扣子，才解开一个他就被维吉尔带到怀里狠狠亲了一口，尼禄拼命挣扎，他脱衣服是要给他爸涂防晒油，不是在发送要做爱的那种信息，舌头缠着他无法开口，硬是被吻了个爽才放开

尼禄被放开后飞快扯开剩余的纽扣，飞快地脱掉了维吉尔的上衣，他父亲礼尚往来再次把尼禄扯到怀里啃他脖子，这次没有太妨碍尼禄的动作，年轻人抓着他爸的老头短裤往下一拉，薄薄的布料在尼禄的动作下碎掉了，怪力男孩尴尬地收回手拿起防晒油瓶子，与此同时维吉尔跟着有来有往将尼禄的沙滩短裤也扯碎了

遮阳伞下，现在两个男人都只穿一条泳裤了，尼禄握着瓶身的手猛然一抓，油腻腻的透明液体满溢出来，维吉尔两只手抓在尼禄两边屁股上，他已经一路啃着脖子到乳首了。尼禄忍着自己胸前酸麻的胀痛，掌心按在父亲胸膛前将防晒油慢慢抹开，维吉尔停下动作看了一眼，继续去啃尼禄另一边的乳头。

今天刚起床那会他们才做完一发，大清早尼禄的乳头就被他父亲又吸又吮又掐又拧，粉嫩嫩的乳首硬是被摸得红肿不堪，自从父子相认并相爱后，维吉尔处理晨勃这种生理现象便很是理所当然地发泄到他儿子身上，尼禄22岁的身体柔韧又柔软，关节韧带可以拉伸至各种角度，由着维吉尔的心思随意摆弄，拜恶魔血统下高效的痊愈速度所赐，他父亲在床上可以对他的小男孩玩很多过火的花样，比如将整只手臂插入尼禄后穴，比如射精后将阴茎堵在甬道里停留一整晚，其中维吉尔最喜欢做的，便是将尼禄的乳房揉搓至乳腺软化，乳首硬挺，彤红乳尖被刺激成樱桃般大小，在维吉尔手中滚动。

这会儿尼禄身上已经褪去了性爱后的痕迹，滚珠般硬红的乳头恢复成软而粉的尖尖乳首，清白无辜，像个正常年轻人裸露在外的乳头，没有任何被男人恶意玩弄过的痕迹。于是维吉尔选择再次蹂躏它们，蹂躏他的小男孩的乳尖，他一边慢条斯理地啃咬尼禄的乳头一边手掌往尼禄泳裤内钻。

他们呆的这个位置不算太人迹罕至，起码尼禄听到了前方有小孩子快活的笑声，尼禄急忙用怪力阻止他父亲不合时宜的咸湿手，尼禄紧绷的蓝色泳裤下硬是挤进一只男人的手掌，关节分明线条优美，维吉尔完全不理会尼禄的挣扎，他的手越探越深，五根手指在尼禄饱满的臀肉上按压着，手指分开和合拢，他在玩弄着尼禄肉感十足的屁股。

尼禄他自从跟维吉尔捅破最后一层窗户纸，从此往后每时每刻他都在被挑战三观，原本尼禄他真的只是想单纯为父亲浑身擦满防晒油，结果维吉尔就跟打开某种开关似的对他不停性骚扰，乖孩子尼禄坚持着继续为父亲涂抹防晒油，他已经将维吉尔上半身擦得油量光滑，煽情得宛如即将开拍那种视频的GV演员，尼禄他还在将油往父亲腹肌上推开，六块腹肌绷紧了，抓在尼禄屁股上的手开始往肛周附近按揉。

尼禄从来没有试过在大庭广众下做爱，他对此是相当排斥的，这份私心主要是尼禄不希望被外人看光他父亲完美的身体，为了避免最后擦枪走火尼禄只得握住了父亲勃起的阴茎，他掌心残留的防晒油将那根青紫肉柱抹得狰狞透润，他越是用力肉棒越是梆硬，尼禄一边帮父亲打手枪一边心惊胆颤地听着外头的动静。

那柄罩着他们的超大遮阳伞确实够给力，没有人想到要往伞下看，尼禄自己看见了令他不安的源头，前方浅水区内，一个小正太套着游泳圈在学习如何游泳，旁边看起来像他爸爸的男人拖着小正太的肚腩令他身躯浮在水面上，这对父子就是海洋乐园内随处可见的美国人，棕发棕眼满脸雀斑戴着牙套的胖墩男孩，男孩爸爸也是棕发棕眼蓄着络腮胡的肥胖中年人，他们并不完美却很真实，小男孩在水面上踢打起水花，他爸爸大笑着推动泳圈，这是一对正常的父子。

尼禄几乎是羡慕地看着他们之间幸福的亲子互动，他几乎忘记了正常的父子之间是怎样交流的，亲眼所见后他几乎羡慕到心脏都为之攥紧。

“你这么喜欢看别人吗”维吉尔，尼禄的父亲开口了，他说任何话时都傲慢得像个欧洲旧贵族，只有身为亲儿子的尼禄能分清其中微妙的差别，此刻维吉尔有点不开心，他很不喜欢尼禄将注意力投放到自己以外任何人身上。

尼禄摇头，眼睛仍旧贪婪地注视着海面上那些快乐的正常家庭。在一次次被他父亲操得神志不清，浑身酸软无力，瘫在床上连一根手指都无法动弹时，他就会不受控制地想，如果他跟维吉尔是正常的父子关系他们会相处得怎么样。

如果他没有被丢在孤儿院，如果他早点与父亲相认，如果他一直跟着维吉尔长大，这些都只是假设，事实就是他永远会爱上维吉尔，在见到他第一面后，在跟他说第一句话之后，他就会爱上他，愈陷愈深，无法自拔，他爱惨了维吉尔，无论他是什么身份，他都会爱他，义无反顾地爱他。

父亲的手指强硬地戳入尼禄的直肠黏膜，软哒哒的湿润肉块热情地紧贴上来，早餐前那次粗暴快速的做爱将括约肌捅得松软无比，内里肉穴滑溜溜又滚烫烫，他们做得太急躁了，维吉尔几乎是一插入后就直接在甬道内高速抽插，捣得肉壁黏膜涌出大量湿液，因为用的是后背位阴茎直接撞击上前列腺，粗圆龟头顶撞得耻骨神经从激发电流，点燃起年轻身体的欲望，正是最酣畅淋漓时有人敲了敲他们的卧室房门，尼禄吓得直接将堵在肠道内的阳具夹射了，维吉尔臭着脸提刀去开门，尼禄勉强站直身体下楼去做早餐，他们都不算太尽兴。

现在这点不尽兴重新点燃起两人的欲火，尼禄湿热的后穴内，维吉尔已经伸进去足足有四根手指，四根手指并成一排捅至关节底部，菊穴褶皱被扯成一线，紧窄的肉穴深处肠液汹涌流淌而出，透明体液流过手背，流下手腕关节，在干燥的沙子表面成积成一小滩，尼禄无法再关注其他人或事了，他被后穴内的手指插得喘息连连，浑身力气正在逐渐丧失，维吉尔胯下硬物被他的手松松圈着，他没力气帮着套弄了，而他父亲还很有力气捅他的屁眼。

“住手”“别这样”“爸爸不要”如果只闻其声，这听起来仿佛一场强迫性质的BL抓马，维吉尔的手指快速捣弄着尼禄最柔软多汁的肠内，在黏腻媚肉间呈剪刀状拉扯扩张，尼禄的手无力地拢着父亲的阳具，阳具的热度烫得他掌心一缩，手落在阳具根部，饱满得如同装足了子弹的睾丸贴在他虎口处，睾丸像是有生命的毛绒绒的动物在他手腕血管上搏动，他们就纠缠着倒下，互相搂抱着躺在一起，脚掌勾着脚掌，小腿勾着小腿，如两条交配中的蛇，维吉尔的大腿膝盖用力挤进尼禄大腿内侧，弹力泳裤被拨开，勃起的阳具纷纷探出头，阴茎贴着阴茎互相磨蹭着，钝圆龟头贴合在一起滑来滑去，前液地从龟头顶端射精口淅淅涌出，滴落不停，他们缠得如此密不可分，连耻骨处白色的阴毛都被牵扯到了一起。

尼禄两颊已经被情潮催成红色，他本就色泽浓烈的双唇被牙齿紧紧咬着，尼禄不时说着停下来，停下来papa，原本平滑的沙滩表层已经被他们胡乱比划的手脚扑腾成一副抽象画，这把超级巨大的遮阳伞能挡住来来往往的人的探究，但尼禄不敢打赌，他这次用两只手握住两人的阴茎，攥着滚热阳具手淫，尼禄的手在忙着，他父亲的手也没闲着，维吉尔的右手手指深插进尼禄后穴搅弄不停，他左手则在揉捏着尼禄挺翘的屁股，用力地攥紧，手印拓在白嫩臀面，五指根根分明。

有人正大声说笑着走向父子两所在的遮阳伞，尼禄瞬间一激灵，冷汗直冒，来者踩在沙子上脚步声无比清晰，他们越来越近了，5米，4米，3米，尼禄浑身打颤，双手猛一用力硬是被他榨出精液，射完后尼禄慌忙把阴茎塞回泳裤中，2米，维吉尔本来就很不爽的脸已经快爆发了，1米，但作为一名父亲他看着尼禄慌得呼吸都急促的样子，魔王他拼命忍住了，两个人都将身上整理干净，0.5米，0.4米，尼禄把精液打湿的那块用沙子重新埋好，0.1米，尼禄努力平复着呼吸

对方的脚步声直接路过他们的伞，越过伞下的父子直接走远了

维吉尔的蓝眼睛闪着堪称嗜血的红光，他这下子是真的真的要发火了，尼禄直接从伞下钻出来，对着他父亲非常讨好地无辜地笑“Daddy，我想去游泳”

他们这番折腾过后，沙滩上的人群已经变得很稀少了，海边开始刮风，乘着没人尼禄从自己的神奇右手的神奇空间拿出一圈柠檬黄泳圈吹气，吹满气的泳圈胖鼓鼓的，可以容纳一个一米九身高的男人悠闲地躺在上面，尼禄把游泳圈往水面一扔就仰面躺上去，海风吹着他往海面上漂，维吉尔虽然一直皱着眉满脸不爽，但还是跟着下了水。

“你很羡慕他们吗”看起来随时在生气的维吉尔主动开口问话，尼禄摇头表示没有，他父亲看透了儿子的敷衍，曾经冷酷无情的魔王托着尼禄的柠檬黄泳圈像个真正的慈父那样带着他玩水，他没有忘记尼禄之前是如此羡慕地看着别人家的小朋友在水上跟爸爸亲子互动，他也可以的，甚至还能做得更好，维吉尔化出魔人的龙尾在水下充当螺旋桨。

所以说这不能怪他们没有了解到潮水的流向还有风往哪个方向吹，总之等沉浸在亲子玩水游戏中的父子俩回过神来，先看到的就是一长带警戒线标记，他们漂流到外海来了，脚下是踩不到底的深水，苏打汽水一般清新的蓝色转为浓重的蓝，这还不算完，一个三角背鳍游近了他们，一条鲨鱼向父子两游过来。

作为海洋霸主的鲨鱼只是好奇地冲着从未见过的恶魔尾巴游过来，魔王不爽地释放出危险的气息，警觉的鲨鱼摆动尾鳍飞快打弯游远了，溜了溜了惹不起。

平静的海面上只剩下他们两人在漂流着，沉默的空气包围着他们，尼禄甚至能看到头顶本来排成直线飞得好好的海鸥硬是绕成一个圆周避开他们飞远，就在尼禄以为他们要在水上泡到天荒地老时，一个巨浪打来把他们送上一处礁石。

礁石上本来待得好好的螃蟹还有海螺纷纷挪动着开始逃命，但其实煞星根本没空关注它们，维吉尔终于等到跟尼禄单独相处的时候，就他们两个人，就在浩瀚海洋上孤零零的一块礁石上，他将尼禄从那个滑稽的柠檬黄甜甜圈造型泳圈内抱出来，让尼禄平躺在岩石上，随后他扑了上去.......

等到结束后，尼禄觉得自己像是一颗钉子，被不停地敲敲敲压压压至头顶的天色变暗，整个人快被嵌进石头了，维吉尔总算是满足了，而他浑身真的要散架了，整场交媾他都被父亲压得严严实实，被滚烫地罩住了，两人身体依旧连在一起，浓白精液一股股从被捣烂的穴口流下来，何止肠道内被射满了，连小腹都被射得鼓起，腿根直打颤，小腿在抽筋，腿肚被粗粝石块刮得一道道血痕，尼禄的眼珠子被眼泪泡得水汪汪的，维吉尔还在舔着他耳后的嫩肉，他舌头已经转变为蓝色尖刺的魔人形态，倒刺扎得尼禄浑身一颤，他嗓子都叫哑了，在夜幕彻底降临前他得想办法让维吉尔带他回去，尼禄张了张口，嘴唇都被撕裂了，糜烂地开启着，喉咙针扎似得疼，尼禄没办法说话，而另一位还在得意地舔着他的脖子

总之，在尼禄能恢复声音前，他得一直被压在这里任由他父亲为所欲为了。


End file.
